<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Severus, Just Severus by Camk475</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228698">Severus, Just Severus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camk475/pseuds/Camk475'>Camk475</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camk475/pseuds/Camk475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. A chance conversation between Hermione Granger and Severus Snape at the War memorial.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Severus, Just Severus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone came. Everyone, including Severus Snape. </p><p> </p><p>No one has heard from him in two years. After the war had finally ended and Harry Potter revealed the true nature of Severus Snape during the final battle, he and a couple of volunteers went to the shrieking shack to return his body and to give him a burial deserving of a proper headmaster. But to everyone’s surprise, he had a faint heartbeat, he managed to take a slow activating blood replenishing potion before the attack, and it took 6 weeks in St. Mungos for him to wake up and be deemed in a perfect bill of health, a miracle in itself, considering the venom of Nagini’s bite was left in his system untreated for several hours and that’s not accounting for the blood loss. </p><p> </p><p>Today was the 2nd of May, 2000.</p><p> </p><p>It was the second anniversary of the end of the Second and the final wizarding war against Voldemort. His defeat marked the beginning of a new era for the wizarding world. One which is showing to be a more progressive and accepting one. Laws have been changed and the Minister of Magic is actually proving quite capable. Speaking of the Minister, Kingsley Shackelbolt is making the opening speech to the crowd that has currently amassed for this event. Thousands have gathered and that's not including all of the students currently attending Hogwarts who are standing near the left side. Everyone is littering the grounds of Hogwarts. Amongst them one could clearly identify the red hair of the Weasley’s or the member of the Order of the Phoenix including one Harry Potter; who was also supposed to make a speech, sitting in the centre of the front row. The memorial was taking place during the second anniversary since there were many repairs being made during the first year. That does not include the physical repairs of building structures. As well as reforms at the ministry and catching missing death eaters. It was also too fresh for the wizarding society who were still dealing and mourning their own personal losses. </p><p> </p><p>Hogwarts stands strong and proud in the background. After the repairs during the first year, you would hardly be able to tell that it was a site of a horrific battle. A site of historical importance for more than one reason now. The great lake was off in the distance. The weather was gloomy just like the atmosphere. Dark clouds moved slowly above the crowd casting shadows on the grounds while the sun laid hidden behind them.</p><p> </p><p>After the speeches were done the main focus was directed to the erection of a statue for the war memorial. A statue that will stay as a reminder of the lives lost and the war long fought, for centuries to come. </p><p> </p><p>The statue was a four-sided obelisk. Each side engraved with simple lettering. One side consists of all the people who died during the first wizarding war. The second side consists of the lives lost during the second war and the final battle. The third side consists of all those who fought against Voldemort and his followers. Recognizable names peek out such as James and Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore, along with the famous Golden trio at the top of those who fought; Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger respectively. The final side consists of a lengthy paragraph entirely too long, that this statue stands as a reminder of the horrors of the past and that there's evil in the world. A reminder that such ignorance can not happen again and a promise that we will do better. It's simply a demonstration from the ministry as an attempt to correct their wrongs; that they failed the citizens of its society and ultimately ended with children fighting and dying for a war they created. </p><p>After the too lengthy speeches ended many members left while more of the prominent figures, besides the students, such as The Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army and prominent Ministry officials moved inside the castle to partake in a feast.</p><p> </p><p>One person remained, long after the crows dispersed. He remained along the tree line hidden in the shadows. This man was tall and lanky, his hair shorter than when last seen, reaching to just past his ears in the front. His eyes and hair are just as black as his wardrobe. Consisting of his familiar black robes that flow in intimidation in his stride. However, today it was unbuttoned revealing a black sweater underneath and what appears to be a pair of simple black trousers matching his dragonhide boots. Instead of a scowl gracing his appearance he had a look of indifference and looked utterly bored at the spectacle. He had watched the events from a distance, leaning against a tree keeping out of sight. He had no desire to be gawked at or attempt to appear to be subjected to any conversations forced upon him. </p><p> </p><p>He had no intention to attend to this disgrace of what is obviously an underlyingly apology from the Ministry. However, after Minerva McGonagall finally barged into his home in Spinner’s end after a year of attempting to see him, she insisted that he was acting like a recluse and threatened that if he did not at least make an appearance then she would reveal his location to reporters who would no doubt love to interview the ex death eater and spy. He had no desire to fight her and ultimately gave in to her wishes. </p><p> </p><p>After he disappeared from St. Mungos, he had effectively cut off contact with the rest of the wizarding world. He only sent out word to say that he was resigning as Headmaster and that he wanted to be left alone and that everyone can bloody well bugger off. Everyone seemed to respect his wishes besides a letter here and there from Minerva, Molly Weasley, as well as the Malfoys. He also received a letter from Potter that he had no desire to read and it just so happened that he was in need of kindle in his fireplace. </p><p> </p><p>He had no desire to hear any apologies now that the headlines of the prophet suddenly exonerated him of any and all crimes he commited and deemed him as a war hero. He was perfectly content with being alone after years of serving two manipulative masters one of them being the twinkle-eyed, lemon drop, Albus Dumbeldore. He also effectively wasn’t hiding as the world deemed. He kept himself busy, often visiting the muggle world, working on some new potions that he hadn’t had the chance to work on during the war, one which is a promising adaptation of the wolfsbane potion that he is inspiring to turn into a cure. He is currently looking at housing options. Staying in his dark, dreary and traumatic childhood home wasn’t doing any wonders for his health. He also has spent the last two years making peace with himself. The wizarding world has not yet discovered the muggle art of psychology, however, a muggle therapist would deem him as suffering from PTSD. And he has been working on ways to help him cope with his recurring nightmares that don’t involve insomnia or firewhiskey. He even reanalyzed his relationship with Lily and has finally put her to rest. Well, as good as anyone could when dealing with the acceptance of the death of a loved one. The first time in 20 years he was free and he had no intention of returning to teach at Hogwarts now that he had a choice. He wanted to continue with his own personal experiments. Maybe even travel for a bit. He never had a chance to leave Britain, but now anything is an option. A thought he never thought possible. He was fully prepared to die for the cause and was even expectant of it after he killed Albus. But as fate would have it, he didn't die, he survived. Well, Severus Snape didn’t believe in fate. He believed that this was the universe and probably the Marauders acting beyond the grave to fuck him over once last again. But, for the first time in his life, he didn’t really mind. </p><p> </p><p>No one was in sight when he exited the shadow. Slowly grazing along the grass silently as passed by the rows of chairs that would no doubt vanish when the set time limit was up. He made his way to the front of the Obelisk. Silently staring at it. </p><p> </p><p>He was unsure how much time had passed. For he was so submerged in his thoughts that he didn’t even hear, only briefly noticing a faint shadow appear as a person approached him from behind, stopping once they stood on his left side.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised to see that you are here. I figured you would still be hiding” a familiar voice rang out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes well, the headmistress can be very persuasive when she wants to be. You would think that she was the head of Slytherin House instead of Gryffindor. It must be the office, she even seems to have that twinkle in her eyes as Dumbledore once did.” </p><p> </p><p>He quickly took notice of the women beside him. He couldn’t call her a girl since she would be well into her 20th year by now. Even the last time he saw her she was no longer a young girl even though she was his student. She was of age even then but that wasn’t what made him no longer consider her as a child. She lost her childhood just as many others had the moment she became a part of that blasted war.  She, like her friends, started fighting earlier than her classmates. At what point he wasn’t sure. She stood with a straight posture wearing a simple long sleeve red blazer, no doubt representing her Gryffindor pride, paired with dark washed jeans and brown boots. Her clothes were obviously muggle, no doubt on purpose on her part. Her brown hair was flowing as curly as it always has. Her eyes were different though instead of open with a yearning for knowledge he was familiar with. They were glossed over as if she were in a haze but underneath that, hidden in their depths was pain. The war had obviously affected her more than some of the ministry officials who were previously boisterously about their nonexistent part in the war effort. She seemed different than the once nauseating hand waving girl he taught. He was unsure of what happened to her after the war, only that she had survived and was no doubt in his mind taking the ministry by storm with her ideas. He shifted his eyes to look in front of him again. The side of all those who fought was promptly faced towards them. He continued reading. </p><p> </p><p>She noticed his eyes reading every name inscribed along each row before stating “Your name is on there, near the top”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately,” he drawled, much to her surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“You fought just like everyone else, you deserve your name on there just as much, if not more than most of those names on there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You misunderstand my disdain, maybe my name shouldn’t be on this side, maybe it should be on one of the others. I gave my life to see the Dark Lord’s demise and seeing my name on this plaque seems in a way redundant in regards to my actions.” His voice rings out with the same tone that he always used when wanting to silence a classroom. </p><p> </p><p>They seemed to have lapsed into silence. She briefly pondered his words before her thoughts moved onward. They stood side by side in silence in front of the statue. It wasn’t lost on the both of them that neither had spoken in several moments and yet it wasn’t uncomfortable nor did he seem to be expecting a response. They seemed to have an unspoken understanding as they gazed on at the statue. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you be joining the festivities?” she says suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt that my presence would be very much welcomed,” he grunted indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure, professor. No doubt your admirers would like to greet you,” she said this teasingly with a smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Huffing, he said “no doubt Potter will try to apologize to me again,” disdain lacing his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Your most likely correct professor,” she said truthfully. </p><p> </p><p>“There is no need to call me professor anymore. It isn’t my title anymore nor do I have any intention of reclaiming it,” he said all of this very calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, what should I call you then?” glancing sideways at him.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of pensiveness, he said “Severus, just Severus”. </p><p> </p><p>“Well Severus, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” she said this while turning to face him and sticking out her hand. “My name is Hermione”. </p><p> </p><p>He turned to look at her, his height surpassing her by at least several inches. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello Hermione,” he said while taking her outstretched hand into his own to shake. Her name foriegn on his lips but not unpleasant. They began to move towards the castle as the clouds above them separated, letting the sun cast its light upon where they once stood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>